


The Beast in Me

by theSinTin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, Rating for later chapters, That's all I can say, There will be weird shit, furry au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin
Summary: Kylo has a secret and Hux finally gets an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

It had been a little over two months that Hux and Ren had been dating. 

And it was a great last two months, don’t get Hux wrong. Ren was a very attentive partner, had a good personality, and fit into Hux’s life and work schedule rather perfectly. Hux had no real complaints.

Except that he felt that Ren was hiding something from him. 

It was just a thought, Hux had no proof of course. Otherwise he would have already brought this up with Ren. But it was something with how Ren… acted... that gave it away.

Like, Ren preferred to be at Hux’s house rather his own when they spent time together; rarely would he agree to let Hux over. And when he was allowed over, he was only allowed in the livingroom and the bedroom, that’s it. He was never given a home tour, not allowed to wander because Ren was always with him and trying to divert attention away from the notion of exploring. 

Ren also never let Hux see his phone, computer- nothing. Ren claimed he never used social media, but Hux could occasionally see him on some sort of social media site on his phone. Hux tried to respect his privacy, but it did leave him feeling very confused. All he wanted to know was, well, what was Ren hiding? Did he feel Hux wouldn’t accept him? Or was he really just a private person, as he so claimed?

Hux never thought he’d get an answer to the question. Until one day, while they sat on the corner of Ren’s bed and made out, Hux finally brought it up.

“Mmm, Ren.” Hux pulled out of the kiss, looking him in the eyes. Ren opened his eyes, looking attentively at Hux upon hearing his name. “Can we talk?”

“Oh.” Ren looked almost concerned. Worried. “Yeah, what’s up?” Ren moved to sit away from Hux on the bed, giving them more space to talk.

“Well…” Even Hux wasn’t really sure how to word this. “Okay, so. I know this sounds a bit...paranoid, but...are you hiding something from me?”

“Like, what?” Ren asked. A weird pause in his speech as he did. His overly expressive face looked really worried now. 

“I don’t know,” Hux huffed. “I guess just how you don’t like having me over at your house, or how you won’t even let me wander here. Or….” Hux shrugged. “You don’t really tell me a lot about yourself. Like, I know your job, I know you live far from your family, but you avoid the topic of hobbies and what you spend your free time doing past working out. It’s just weird, not really knowing you a lot, even though we’ve been dating pretty steadily for a couple of months.”

Ren listened to Hux as he finished, looking at him before looking down at his lap. Hux could see a bit of a blush forming on Ren’s cheeks; he was silent for a least a good minute or two. Hux wasn’t sure what to add, but he wasn’t sure if he could continue this without really knowing his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Ren said simply.

“Okay?” 

“I’ll tell you.”

Hux perked up, looking at Ren closely. “Really?” he asked. 

Ren nodded, avoiding eye contact with Hux for a few moments before turning to look at him, showing the more obvious blush that was forming on his cheeks. “Just know that… Well, I’m not really proud of this. This part of me. And, if it’s too much for you, we can continue as if I never told you. Or we could, end it all if it’s too much, I’d understand-”

“What in the world are you hiding that makes you think I’d break up with you over it?” Hux asked honestly. “Ren, I’d only break up with you if it was something particularly bad, like you have a bunch of human skeletons in your closet or something.” Hux smiled gently, before reaching out and grabbing Ren’s hand, squeezing it gently, “Now, what is it?”

Ren took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled it. “Okay,” he said again, before standing up. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes though. Just give me a second to get ready.”

“Of course.” Hux nodded before closing his eyes and keeping his head down. He honestly had no idea what Ren could be telling him that he needed to keep his eyes shut.

Hux heard the sound of Ren’s closet door opening. Hux had seen the closet, but Ren never left it opened nor would he ever open it while Hux was over. He heard Ren rummaging around, fabric rustling. It was a few good moments before the noises stopped. 

“Okay.” Ren sounded slightly muffled when he spoke. “You can look.” Hux eagerly opened his eyes, tilting his head up to where he heard Ren’s voice coming from.

What he saw wasn’t exactly...what he was expecting.

“Holy Jesus,” Hux muttered without thinking about it, covering his mouth in shock. 

Before him stood what he could only describe as a sports game mascot costume. The costume had large expressive brown eyes and black fur everywhere. It’s face was shaped to that of a wolf, or a dog, Hux couldn’t tell. The head almost seemed cartoonishly sized in comparison to the rest of the body, which Hux noticed that the hands and feet were both covered in the similar black fur. The body had clothes, though it looked more like something that was thrown together. Black cowl around the neck, gray black tunic, black pants, arms covered down with that ended near the hands to reveal the fur. Hux couldn’t see it, but he could assume that this...costume, had a black wolf tail in the back.

“I know, this is a lot…,” came Ren’s muffled voice from the mouth of the costume. Which, to Hux’s amazement, the jaw moved in accordance to Ren’s voice. 

“What the hell is this, Ren??” Hux asked, completely taken back by this.

“This is, uh. A fursuit,” Ren spoke, sounding quieter than before. “I take it you’ve never met a furry before then…?” Ren asked, sounding almost heartbroken.

“No, I have not,” Hux said, “What in the hell is a furry?”

Hux saw Ren’s shoulders slump, hands going to the sides of the mascot costume’s head, pulling it off. It revealed Ren’s notably extremely flushed face, which had a bit of a pout on. “It’s what I’ve been hiding… I’m a furry…”

“Jesus, I…,” Hux mumbled, seeing Ren’s worry apparent on his face. “I, okay.” Hux took a deep breath, before exhaling it. Looking back to Ren. “What’s a furry, exactly? Is it...just that?” Hux asked as he pointed at Ren’s costume.

Ren shook his head. “This is...apart of it. But, um.” Ren looked shy, looking down at his costume. “I’ll start from the beginning, okay?” Ren said, moving to sit down next to Hux. Which Hux got to see that tail he had assumed was on the costume, seeing Ren physically adjust it as he sat down so he wouldn’t be sitting on it. Ren purposely sat a good distance away from Hux, which he appreciated. Because this was a lot to take in.

\--------

“So you…,” Hux began, Ren having just finished explaining everything. “You go to these...conventions, and meet other furries and you wear that in public?”

“Pretty much.” Ren shrugged. “I go to charity events too wearing the costume. And sometimes we meet up in public places, like bowling alleys or parks. Just depends on where we can all get together.”

“And there’s a lot of you?” Hux asked, trying to keep an open mind on this but, yeah.

“You could say so,” Ren answered. “Furcons typically have a high attendance, and that’s just the furries that can go to them.”

“Why a wolf?” Hux asked, pointing to the costume.

“Oh.” Ren flushed again, looking down at his costume. “This is...my fursona.” Hux gave Ren a look, asking him to explain. “A fursona is like, what I’d be if I was an animal. Or whatever.” Ren shrugged. “This is my fursona, who I named after myself, Kylo Ren. He’s actually a shapeshifter but he’s normally a wolf and-”

“Shapeshifter?” Hux interrupted to ask.

“I’ll explain that in a second, geez. Let me finish,” Ren huffed. “Anyway, he’s typically a wolf and he’s, uh. You know how I like Star Wars a lot? Well he’s a Sith Lord. He travels through the galaxy to kill any force sensitive people and jedis. He has this really cool light saber, Hux. I should show you the art I’ve drawn of him-”

“Wait, so you draw too?” Hux asked. He was learning more about Ren now than he has in the last two months. He knew about the Star Wars thing, but not about...all of this.

“Yeah, uh. I’ll show you in a bit but. Yeah, I draw.” Ren shrugged. 

“Did you make your costume too?” Hux asked, having been eyeing it since Ren revealed it. 

“Parts,” Ren answered. “I paid someone online to make me the head, hands, feet, and tail. But I put the rest of the costume together. It cost me a good amount just for the head.”

“How...much?” Hux asked. 

“Uh, let’s not discuss that...just yet,” Ren answered sheepishly. “I’d rather you not know how much I’ve invested in this...hobby.” 

There was a moment of silence between the two, Ren idly fiddling with his...claws...on his black fur covered hands. He seemed to be waiting for Hux to ask another question, but Hux didn’t have any yet. Ren eventually looked up, making eye contact with Hux. “I know this is...weird. But it’s not, too weird is it?” he asked in a gentle voice. “Like, I could take the costume off and pretend we never discussed this. I’d understand.”

Ren dropped his eyes to his lap again. Waiting to hear Hux reply. Hux was thinking though, trying to take in all this new information.

On one hand, he just learned way more about Ren than he’s gotten in months. And he liked learning things about his very private boyfriend. On the other hand, Ren just revealed that he liked playing dress up as a jedi werewolf and going away for weekends to conventions (This would explain why Ren would always disappear on some weekends, Hux always assumed it was for work).

Hux eventually swallowed to clear his dry throat, looking to Ren as he spoke. “I...guess this is fine,” Hux answered finally. “It’s a lot to take in, about you. But it’s not like I plan on blocking your number over it or something.”

“We can pretend this never happened, if it helps,” Ren brought up again, holding out his hand in gesture. “I’m totally okay with not telling you more about this side of me. I just, wanted to be honest so you knew.”

“No,” Hux started. “I like that I know, and finally have an answer. I just, you know, need some time to adjust?” Hux shrugged. 

“Totally understandable.” Ren nodded. “I’ll...take this off now.” He sighed, looking down at himself. He started to pull the hand...fur...gloves off. Flexing his hand as he did. 

“So is it really hot wearing that?” Hux asked, genuinely curious. 

“It’s so hot,” whined Ren. “Especially the head, but some people install fans into the heads to help that. Not that, this head has that, sadly…”

Hux went quiet, staring at the cartoon head that Ren held close to his side. The eyes were off putting, but it was kinda cute at least. “Can I...try it on?” Hux asked, not really sure if he was allowed to.

Ren perked up, looking down at the head that Hux was pointing at. “Oh, um. Sure,” Ren answered, handing the mascot head over to Hux. “It’s not going to fit the best on your head, since it was made for me. But go ahead.”

With Ren’s guidance, Hux slipped the head on and adjusted it so that it was at least somewhat comfortable on his face. It honestly smelled of Ren, no doubt from him wearing it for hours on end. But it wasn’t unpleasant. Hux was actually amazed at the vision, having expected to not be able to see out of it at all. He looked around the room in it, turning to Ren. He could vaguely see a smile spread on Ren’s lips. 

“How is it?” Ren asked.

“Weird,” Hux answered, feeling the jaw move as he spoke. Fascinated by it, he opened his mouth again, seeing the jaw move with him. “That’s cool how the jaw moves.”

“I paid extra for that,” Ren smiled, sounding really excited. “It also helps with ventilation and breathing in the costume.”

Hux nodded, leaning forward to take the head off, he was just starting to get stuffy in the costume. When he took it off, he heard Ren laugh a bit. Looking at him questionably, he realized that Ren was laughing at his hair, that got messed up while wearing the wolf head. He simply rolled his eyes, reaching a hand to slick his hair back and handing the head over.

“I’m impressed that you can wear that for long periods of time,” Hux commented. “I couldn’t see down past the muzzle, is it hard to walk in?”

“It can be,” Ren answered, he hadn’t stopped smiling since he saw Hux put the head on. He was quiet for a bit as Hux fussed over his hair, before he turned to Hux and grabbed his hand, thankfully no longer wearing the furry gloves. “Hux, I...really appreciate you not completely freaking out over this,” Ren started, his face flushing. “I was always scared you’d stop talking to me and call me a freak…”

Hux smiled softly, looking at their hands. “I mean, this is strange but, hey - it’s better than finding out you’re a serial killer.” Hux shrugged. “I appreciate you sharing, thank you Ren.”

Ren smiled, before leaning forward and meeting Hux’s lips with his own. Pressing into the kiss, he deepened it as Hux let him, both of their eyes closing.

After a minute or two of kissing, they pulled back for air. Hux’s fingers going to play with the cowl of Ren’s costume. “Now, why don’t we get you out of this costume so we can have some real fun…?” Hux asked in his more flirtatious tone. Knowing how it drove Ren wild.

Ren flushed again, hands immediately going to taking off his costume. Hux’s hands going to his own clothes, knowing he’d have no idea how to take off Ren’s.

Hux was just taking off his pants, when he heard Ren clear his throat gently, turning again to Hux with a flushed face, making eye contact.

“Can I wear the tail still?”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me anon hate at my @tezzypants on tumblr


End file.
